


Paper Chains and Popcorn Strings

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Decorating, Gen, Holidays, young Riza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 1: Holiday DecorYoung Riza Hawkeye helps her mother make decorations as they talk about the upcoming holiday season. A year later, she tries to celebrate with her father, but he doesn't see the holidays the same way.





	Paper Chains and Popcorn Strings

Riza Hawkeye was eight years old. She sat on the floor next to her mother in their quiet house. She was dutifully folding the colored strips of paper into neat little loops. Once she had them folded, she handed them to her mother, who fastened them together. It was peaceful for once in the Hawkeye household.

“After this, we’ll make popcorn chains, alright?”

Riza nodded, folding another paper loop. “Mama… Why doesn’t daddy ever make the decorations with us?”

“Your father is a busy man, Riza. He has his work, and we have ours.”

Riza nodded, making more paper loops. “But… Isn’t this a time for family?”

“Yes, it is. But your father’s work is very important. We need him to work in order to support us.”

Riza looked at her lap. Her father was rarely home, travelling often for his work. He presented his research at conferences far and wide, leaving Riza home with her mother. She wanted to travel with him, but he always said she was too young.

“When can I go with him?”

“When you’re older, Riza.”

“But I want to go now!”

Her mother sighed, setting the chain down for a moment. “You’re just a young girl, Riza. You don’t understand the work your father does. You’d get in his way. Just wait until you’re a little older, and then maybe we’ll see about letting you go with him.”

Riza looked at the floor, the multitude of colored strips of paper. “Will daddy be home in time for the holidays?”

“I’m sure he will be, Riza. Hand me another loop please?”

Riza formed another circle. “And what about the parties? Are we going to go to a party this year? Like we did last year?”

“We’ll see.”

Riza sighed. “When we make the popcorn strings… Can we eat some too?”

“Of course, darling.”

“And will we hang the peppermint sticks again? Like last year?”

“Yes, Riza. And we’ll sing the songs and light the candles, and if you’re a very good girl, you’ll even get some presents.”

“Presents!” Riza smiled again. “It’ll be wonderful, won’t it, mama?”

“Absolutely. And maybe by this time next year, your father will be willing to take you along with him. I bet if you ask nicely, he’ll take you up North. You’ll be able to see the snow there.”

“Snow?”

“Yes, snow. It’s…” Riza watched her mother’s face. “It’s something you’ll just have to experience.”

“But… What is it?”

“Something for another time. We’re nearly done with the paper chain. Do you want to go get the popping corn?”

Riza hopped up, already skipping toward the kitchen. “Yes, mama!” She rummaged through the shelves, looking for the jar of kernels.

The holidays were hard without her father, but at least Riza wasn’t alone. She had her mother to keep her company.

***

Riza Hawkeye was nine years old. She sat on the train bench across from her father. Her hands folded a few strips of paper into loops, just like she had the year before. Just like she had every year.

“What are you doing, Riza?”

“Making a paper chain.”

“Why?”

Riza looked at the strips. “It’s what mama and I used to do, while we waited for you. We’d make all the decorations for the tree. Paper chains, popcorn strings…”

“You shouldn’t waste your time on such foolishness, Riza. There are more important things for you to focus on.”

She slowly set the strips down. “Yes, father.”

Riza Hawkeye didn’t make another paper chain until she was twenty-five years old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
